


Knock, Knock

by chelseawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseawinchester/pseuds/chelseawinchester





	

Sam stayed with you at the cabin while Dean went to the nest. Sam didn’t like Dean going off alone, but someone needed to stay. The nest was supposed to be small, so Dean argued that there would be no issues with him going alone.

The cabin was pretty small, but Sam said it was out-of-the-way enough that the vamps shouldn’t find you. It had a couch, a kitchenette, a fireplace, and a bed. The cabin was far from luxurious, but at least you were safe there.

While you waited for Dean to call saying the nest was taken care of, you and Sam talked about various things, such as your favorite books or yourselves. You told him about your job–you were a teacher at the local high school; you loved your job. Your parents had both been teachers and you knew that’s what you wanted to do from a very young age.

Sam told you a bit about him and Dean’s lives; you sensed he was leaving some things out, but you also thought it was probably a good thing he didn’t tell you everything. You freaked out about the idea of vampires, and you couldn’t imagine what else was out there. Basically, he told you about some of the little things they did, and not much about the monsters.

Eventually you got bored enough to turn on some stupid show that neither of you cared about. It was on for about two minutes when the knocking started. It was on an outside wall and echoed around the cabin loudly. The sound lasted about twenty seconds, each knock spaced about a second apart, scaring the shit out of you. You weren’t sure what to do, but Sam was on his feet, grabbing his machete, ready for anything.

The last knock faded away, and you waited for something to happen. Nothing did. Instead of going outside like some stupid people in a horror flick, you stayed safe inside. When Dean called, you would let him know just in case, but hopefully whatever knocked on the wall would be gone by then.

Sam was very, very cautious for the next two hours. He didn’t leave your side at all.

When you heard the Impala pull up outside and the door slam, you unlocked the front door. It opened, but it wasn’t Dean.

“Holy fuck!” you yelled, trying to run from the vampire.

“Hey!” Dean shouted from behind you. Both you and the vamp turned around, but as you saw Dean swing the weapon, you backed up and watched the head of the vampire roll away from its body. You fought the urge to throw up; this was easily the most disgusting thing you had seen in, well, ever.

“Thanks,” you choked out.

“Yeah,” Dean said.


End file.
